


Truth/Dare

by ZeAwesomeBirdie



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, F/F, M/M, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Truth or Dare, slightly sexual mentions?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeAwesomeBirdie/pseuds/ZeAwesomeBirdie
Summary: Revali and Link were getting pretty bored of the whole truth or dare thing, considering Mipha and Zelda can't handle their Chateau Romani and Urbosa had increasingly ridiculous dares.Revalink Week Day 5 - Truth
Relationships: Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda), Mipha/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 130
Collections: Revalink Week 2020





	Truth/Dare

“Revali!” Urbosa called across the living room, “Truth or dare?”

“Truth,” Revali said, rolling his eyes and not looking up from his sheikah slate. He was sitting on the couch by himself, while the others sat in a circle on the rug.

“You’re no fun. Top or bottom?” She gave him a smug look, and Zelda giggled.

“Switch. Valoo, you lot are annoying. Let me guess, you’re going to make me take a turn now?”

“Of course.”

“Daruk, truth or dare?”

The Goron shrugged, then said, “Dare?”

“Go lick the front door knob.”

Daruk sighed, then stood up and left the living room. Mipha and Zelda burst into laughter, which wasn’t helped by the bottles of Chateau Romani lying empty around them. Link, highly irritated by both of the princesses, was playing a game on his sheikah slate and sipping a glass of water.

“Alright. Mipha, truth or dare?” Daruk asked as he returned to his spot next to Urbosa.

“Ooo can I choose dare?” she said quickly.

“Um. Help?” Daruk turned to Urbosa, who was acting as the moderator of the game and supplying the milk.

“How about you kiss the prettiest person in the room,” the Gerudo suggested, taking a drink of her Noble Pursuit.

“Oh! Zelda!” Mipha turned to her girlfriend and kissed her, but Zelda broke down in gales of laughter.

“Can you all be ten times quieter? I would like to listen to music!” Revali exclaimed, not for the first time, making a huge show of turning the volume on his sheikah slate up.

“Urbosa, you can take my turn,” Mipha said, keeping an arm around Zelda. “I am afraid I cannot quite think straight.”

“You couldn’t think straight anyway,” Zelda laughed, “You’re such a useless lesbian.”

Revali, rolling his eyes again, tried to drown them out only to get a notification that his earbuds were at a dangerous volume. He sighed, then turned the music down. As annoying as his friends were, he did need to keep his hearing. The game progressed, occasionally including Link, who always chose ‘truth.’ Zelda and Mipha had essentially left the game for a make out session when Urbosa barked out for Revali again.

“If I say ‘dare’ will you just leave me the fuck alone?” the Rito asked, exasperated.

“Maybe.” Urbosa smirked, crossing her arms. “Don’t be a wet blanket. We all know you have some humor in you.”

“Fine! Dare. Don’t make it too ridiculous, please.”

Urbosa leaned over to whisper with Mipha, who had paused the making out specifically for this conversation. Grinning evilly, the Gerudo said, “Seven minutes in heaven with Link.”

Link, hearing his name, glanced up. Zelda was once again laughing so hard she could barely breathe, while Daruk had a slightly concerned expression.

“You lot are so immature! Fine.” Revali stood, grabbed Link by the hand, and dragged him down the hallway.

“Wait, what’s going on?” Link whispered as he was lightly pushed into the Rito’s room.

“Just sit. They want to be idiots, let them.” He slammed the door, frowning at the laughter in the living room. “Seven minutes in heaven. We are in university, for Hylia’s sake! Do sit, Link.”

“Wait. Sex?” The blond looked somewhat like a blupee who had just been sighted.

“No, Link, not unless you want to. Please sit. Want to listen?” Revali, having sat on the end of the bed, handed him one of the earbuds.

After putting in the earbud, Link signed, ‘This truth or dare nonsense is annoying.’

“Yeah, I know. Is this music okay? Would you prefer something else?”

‘This is fine. I’m sorry you got dragged into all of this.’

“Do not be ridiculous.” Revali rolled his eyes. “They’re all drunk on that Chateau Romani, anyway. Give them ten minutes, they’ll be apologizing.”

Link listened to the music for a moment. Then he nudged Revali and signed, ‘Jokes on them, isn’t it? Now we can just hang out and pretend we were making out or something.’

“Or something is what they’ll be expecting, I’m sure.”

Laughing, Link nodded. He put his head on Revali’s shoulder, fiddling with his sleeve.

“You’ll pull threads loose if you do that, you know,” the Rito said, teasingly.

“I don’t mind. Hey, truth or truth?” Link whispered.

“Not you too. Truth.”

“Do you want to make out or something?”


End file.
